a long drive with the winchesters
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: well after a long day on the hunting job the boys have fun in dean's car i do not own SPN


A long drive with the Winchesters

**A/N: this is my first SPN fic so it's not a very short story about the boys having fun in Dean's car.**

**Summery: after a long day on a hunting job the boys take a long trip to a motel and****listen to some music on the way.**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, and Castiel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, sad huh?**

"dude I'm bored". Sam complained for the fifth time. "how far is the motel?" Castiel asked for the tenth time. "shut up we're almost there". Dean snaped. "man you guys are a bunch of whiners, I cant wait to go to bed". "why don't we play a game". Sam said excitedly. "a game what kind of game?" Castiel asked with his head cocked to the side. "No games I want silence, I had a long friggin day and I want quiet!"

Castiel let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes at Dean. "hey I saw that, don't give that look". Dean snapped. "what look, I'm bored and I hate this whole driving for hours, cramped up in this dumb car of yours". Castiel snapped back. "What did you just say?" "Uh oh, uh Dean don't, just leave it. Let this one go". "No Sammy I won't let this one go, what did you say about my car!" "Oh, well I don't know there's a lot to say, but I said the car is dumb". Castiel smirked.

Dean stopped the car. "Imma beat your newly human ass come here!" "Dean don't he's an angel". "well not right now he isn't!" "Bring it on shorty". Castiel smirked. Sam laughed. "Shut up Sammy, hey I'm taller than you and I can kick your skinny ass!" "ok I like to see you try maybe big foot over there can- "hey!" Sam glared at Castiel. "Did you just call me _big foot_! C'mere so I can wipe that smirk off your face!" Sam said trying to climb to the back seat with his seat belt still on. "dude anger management". Dean chuckled. "shut up jerk". "Bitch". Dean retorted. "Assbutts" Castiel. Re-retorted to both boys. "shut up Cas!" they both yelled.

They all glared at each other then they all busted out laughing. "alright let's head to the motel". Dean chuckled. "anything on the radio that could probably pass the time". Sam said tuning the radio to a station. He found one and Jack and Diane was on by John Mellencamp.

"Hey can you turn it up?" Castiel asked. "you like this song?" Sam asked. Dean turned up the radio and began singing along. _"Let it rock let it roll-oh let the bottle wiggle"._ Dean sang out loud Sam and Castiel laughed at Dean. "what?" "did you just say let the bottle wiggle?" Castiel said in between laughter. "What? Do you know he said?" Dean snapped. "No. but I'm sure it's not let the bottle wiggle". Sam said trying to control him self from laughing but couldn't when Castiel went into another laughing fit.

"Let, l-l-let the bottle wiggle". Castiel said laughing. "Ha ha ha laugh it up". "Hey shush journey's on. Sam smiled and turns the radio up more. _"Just a small time girl, living in a lonely she took the midnight train going anywhere"._ Sam sang along off key. _"He's just a city boy born'n' raise in south Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere"._ Castiel sang back giggling but was not off key. They started to play the air guitar Dean made they sound effect cause he was driving.

"_I seen her in a smoking room the smell of lime and cheap perfume for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on"._ Dean sang along off key. _"Strangers ranting walking down the boulevard there's shadows searching in the ni-i-i-ight"._ They all sang together which sounds pretty good._ "street lights people heavens just a fine devotion howling somewhere in the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight". _

They all shouted together then started to head bang and play air guitars and drums laughing their self silly.

Soon the singing stopped Sam snoring in the passenger seat, Castiel in the back snoring softly with a small smile on his lips. Dean smiling at his brothers hoping they could have more fun like this and that nothing can tare the Winchester boys apart, yep that's right Castiel is the part of the family. (His "other baby brother" Dean would tease). This was Dean's family and no one could take that from him no angel, demon, the devil, or god himself, they'll be together killing monsters or just having beer in some strip club, no matter what they'll be a family. If only it was that easy.

**THE END **

**A/N: tell what you think **** I think I got some of the words to don't stop believing wrong but hey its shot, I got "let the bottle wiggle" from me and my siblings we didn't know what he said lol hope it was good enough for nice reviews or for some good critique. Like I said this is my firsts SPN fic be a little nice **


End file.
